Jedi Training
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: AJ is training to become a Jedi with Oronture, but will the Two Stooges interupt and even lead her to the Dark Side? Rated T for mild violence and adult content.
1. Training Begins

**Jedi Training**

"So I was assigned to you. " AJ Lee said.

"True." Oronture answered.

"So are you going to teach me anything yet?" AJ asked.

"We have to walk these stairs to get up to the Training Center. Or I'll carry you if you prefer." Oronture said smirking.

"That'd be nice, but just holding hands would be fine." AJ said back.

"Ok my lovely Padawan." Oronture said taking her hand.

Meanwhile Ozone and CT were fighting each other outside. Ozone leaped off a skyscraper shooting rockets. CT dodged and leaped backwards going through the now non-existent roof of The Jedi Training Tower. He slammed into a chair and knocked out.

"Oh. Sorry CT. I blew the roof off this place trying to perfect Force repulse." AJ apologized.

Ozone came flying in with a pitch fork and nearly stabbed AJ's foot and impaling CT. CT rolled out-of-the-way while gently force pushing AJ in front of one of the windows that still stood, only without a roof. CT repulsed Ozone across the planet.

"Can I do that!?" AJ asked excitedly.

"No. Stay at small repulses. No charger repulses." Oronture said.

Oronture had enough. He went GAME and caught Ozone and brought him back and levitated CT next to him.

_"Enough. I've had it with you two fighting with the Force and making a bad impression on AJ."_

Oronture said.

AJ pulled Oronture done and embraced him in a hug, calming him out of GAME mode. Oronture still smiled.

"AJ, let me teach you how two take down two people at once using only the Force." Oronture said, grinning.

Ozone and CT exchanged glances and suddenly Ozone slammed into the wall where two windows met, and a statue flew up to meet CT in a nasty way right point-blank in the forehead, and CT dropped like a fly.

"Now repeat what I just did." Oronture ordered.

"Easy." AJ said back.

The same thing was carried out again against Ozone and CT.

"That sure is sturdy statue." CT said holding up a single finger.

"One star, two star, three starrrrr, more starrrr. Count the starrrrs goin' 'round me." Ozone was singing dreamily in the corner.

AJ walked up to CT and asked him, "Why are you so afraid of Oron' in GAME mode?"

"Because anyone in their right mind would be. Except you." CT said.

"Did you say I'm crazy?" AJ said the crazy chick face forming on her.

"No no no no no. It not effective on his soul mate is what I meant." CT said.

"Good." AJ said.

"Phew." CT sighed.

"Anyway," CT said hauling himself to feet, "AJ, let's try that force repulse of yours. Oronture, your permission."

"Be my guest." Oronture said.

Placing a crate in front of her, CT said, "Try to repulse this across the room AJ."

She did so, clotheslining Ozone while he was getting up, and breaking all the windows.

"Prehaps we should continue your training on Dagohbah AJ." Oronture said.

"Yes. Less stuff to break." CT said to himself.

"OK." AJ said, smiling.

**To be continued...**


	2. Is That the Same AJ I Know and Love?

"Well, we're here." Oronture said.

"This place should by mine secondary base, plenty of places to hide arms." Ozone said.

"What?" CT asked.

"Nothing." Ozone said innocently.

"Well I need a coffee break sooooo, you two can train my Padawan a little." Oronture said turning around and leaving.

"Well you two. It's you and me." AJ said, smiling.

Several clichéd hours later, AJ was the perfect apprentice, except she was unstable force-wise. When Oronture finally returned from his real mission of hiding the Sith Holocron Vor'Na'Tu' he came down the hill, and to check on her he used force vision, and both of the Two Stooges and AJ were red, meaning the Dark Side was dominant. He dropped his saber, he was so shocked. He had to barely hold himself back from going GAME. _You two useless incompetent force-users! NOW YOU'VE CORRUPTED THE ONE PERSON I LOVE! _Oronture thought. He knew CT could hear everyone's thoughts, but he actually hoped he heard loud and clear. Suddenly he say AJ do the Jedi morph sign that gave him this Blue ARC trooper, force resistant armor. But she didn't get Jedi Armor. She got the gear of a Shadow Guardess. His radio shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Oronture, rid of the Sith Lord I can feel on Dagohbah." Darth Vader said.

"But it's AJ!" Oronture barked back.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Vader boomed back.

Oronture knew he had only one thing to do. He had to kill AJ.


	3. The Duel

Oronture leaped of the hillside, knocking OZ and CT off their feet. He turned to face AJ. He activated his light saber and approached her. She pulled out two red lightstaffs and the two circled each other for a while.

Eventually Oronture flew at AJ saber blazing. He hadn't dueled in quite the long time, but he was still pretty good. He felt that he was in control, that he was winning against the Padawan with the two red blades, but he couldn't have been more mistaken.

_Yes. You think you know my style. But you have no idea. You think you know that your driving me back, but I'm in control. You think you knew me, but you were sorely mistaken._

AJ thought.

She repulsed, sending Oronture flying, and he flew into OZ and CT.

They pushed him off, and took off into the forest, being followed by Junk-Bots that AJ had created to kill them. They were strong. They knew CT's style of fighting. They knew OZ's choice of weaponry. They sent them running into the deep Great Swamps.

Meanwhile the battle was raging, AJ in control. She got two slashes, and knocked him two the ground. She was ready to kill, but then Oronture started talking.

"AJ! Remember me! It's me! Free yourself from the Dark Side!" Oronture begged.

AJ pulled the saber back, and Oronture braced himself to die. But then she pulled back, and she started to scream. Suddenly a shard of the Vor'Na'Tu' flew out of her and disintegrated. It was holding her hostage to the Dark Side.

Later that day, CT and ozone were in the temple, being treated for major injuries. Oronture and AJ walked in.

"Okay. Guys, you two should stick to fighting each other." AJ said.

"Works for me." Ozone said pulling a rifle out of his leg cast.

Ct then force pushed him out the window, but luckily he landed on Gav, leader of Team Infinity X. He then started running as Gav had pulled out his Murdering Sock.

That night, in their quarters at TEB, AJ had settled into bed with Oronture.

"Let's never do that again. Love ya, goodnight." They said simultaneously. They kissed, hugged each other and fell into sleep.

**The End**


End file.
